The present invention relates to a golf club head having an improved feel of hitting a golf ball.
In order to improve the ball-hitting feel of metallic golf club heads, it is proposed to attach a vibration absorber made of a rubber or a resin to a back face or the like of the golf club heads, as disclosed in JP-A-7-213656 and JP-A-9-239077. It is demanded to further improve a vibration absorbing effect of the vibration absorber.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club head, particularly an iron-type golf club head, having an improved feel of hitting a golf ball.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.